


The Very First Joel x Waffles Fic

by orphan_account



Category: MST3K, Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: BDSM, Feeding Kink, Food, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, MST3K - Freeform, Mystery Science Theater 3000 - Freeform, Oh yeah I considered the waffle, Power Play, Stuffing, as in, belly stuffing, joel has no dignity left and neither will I once I post this, sorry - Freeform, themes, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How that one scene should have gone





	The Very First Joel x Waffles Fic

**Author's Note:**

> *****  
> I'm orphaning these fics but am still around. Find me on Tumblr at garbagebg3000.tumblr.com 
> 
>  
> 
> I don’t have anything to say about this except that I’m sorry. 18+ please, even though it isn’t really explicit.
> 
> The niche drabble you never knew you wanted!
> 
> I'm surprised this hasn't been written yet, honestly. This does contain feeding kink material, so don’t read if that makes you uncomfortable (unless you're curious) or if you're triggered by food talk. 
> 
> Honestly I wrote this in like 10 minutes on my phone so it isn't super detailed or edited very much. This is my fucked up gift to the fandom. 
> 
> Give kudos or comment if you want! Enjoy!

*****  
I'm orphaning these fics but am still around. This fic was a wild ride. Find me on Tumblr at garbagebg3000.tumblr.com

Ten of those godforsaken waffles in, Joel moaned. It wasn’t a passive noise, something for the public eye, either. The heavy feeling in his abdomen, the severity of the situation, the mountain of waffles on the table in front of him had all become too much. The fact that he had nowhere to go, and no choice but to eat them.

“I heard that, Joel.” Dr. Forrester’s voice slid over the intercom. Joel froze, embarrassed for a moment, before realizing that, like many things in his new life, his composure didn’t mean much to him anymore. It was useless to try and keep his dignity when he hardly had any left. 

“Listen, I know you’re a bit of a masochist, but could you keep it down? If I had known you’d be so eager, I might have found a different way to torture you. Then again, this might be interesting to watch.” 

Joel felt his face redden, halfway through another waffle. He would probably cut his own fingers off if Forrester asked, but the jab still as an effect on him. It was yet another way for Clayton to tease, another weakness discovered that would surely be used against him in the future. He glanced down, realizing that he’d let his next bite go soggy in the pool of syrup, but shoved it into his mouth anyway, coughing as his throat burned. “I’ll do my best.” 

***

Two dozen waffles in, Joel was struggling. He was much too full; the bots were nowhere to be found, thank god, because he would have had quite a lot of explaining to do. He hiccuped, surveying the small albeit larger than before dent in the stack. Their freezer was small, sure, and Joel didn’t really like the idea of having to eat cooked, re-frozen, and re-thawed waffles three times a day for the rest of his life, but there had to have been some alternative. According to Dr. Forrester, there wasn’t one. Putting them in a bag and tossing it out into space? Nope. Sending them back down to Earth? Not if Clayton had anything to do with it.

“That jumpsuit is looking a little snug, you know.” Dr. Forrester’s voice rang out again, jolting Joel from his sugary daze. He glanced down, and, yeah, it was getting difficult to breathe. While normally tastefully loose around his middle, the suit clung to his stomach, cruelly filled with the treats. He felt his face redden and fumbled with the buckle, breathing a small sigh of relief as it granted him some more room. He didn’t want to think about what he would have to do later on. 

Another few in, he gripped the table, reaching for the call button.

“Clayton.” He gasped. “I can’t do this, please. I really, really can’t.” He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin. 

“Joel, I see you’ve been productive.” Clayton smiled, eyes trailing down his sticky face, the stretching seams of his jumpsuit. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” his eyes seemed to fixate on Joel’s crotch, although he couldn’t have been able to see it beneath the table. He knew. Of course he knew.

“You finish those waffles for me, and, well…I get a show at the end. Deal?” 

Joel whined quietly. “Yeah. Yeah. Of course, sir.” 

***

Two thirds of his way in, shamefully, Joel had to unzip his jumpsuit. He scrambled out of the top half, left in his t-shirt, letting the arms fall around his waist. He rubbed his aching stomach, wincing, trying in vain to angle his elbow to give himself some friction below as he methodically worked his way through the last of the pile. It wasn’t that bad, all things considered. He had entertained the idea of being pushed around in the bedroom for years; the thought of somebody forcing him to eat until he physically couldn’t anymore simply came with the territory. Sitting alone in a spaceship, covered in syrup and eating himself to death via waffles wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind, but it wasn’t the worst way he could have spent the day, either. Full and sated, he finally allowed himself a quick squeeze, not caring that the cameras were surely on.

As if on cue, Clayton’s face appeared back on the screen, slightly flushed.  
“Joel, if you ruin that suit, I swear to god-“ 

“Or, what?” He propped his feet up on the desk, licking a drop of syrup off of his finger. “What are you going to do?”


End file.
